


First Drink

by noxumbre



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Fluff, Screenplay/Script Format, or working with overwatch, this is either redeemed reaper or AU where he's not total evil and just a regular mercenary, up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 22:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10371192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxumbre/pseuds/noxumbre
Summary: Reaper has a trip down memory lane well enroute to a mission with D.va





	

Reaper drinking some rum/tequila before a mission  
D.va: hey papi bones can I have some.  
Reaper: You should keep your wits about you for a mission.  
D.va: ugh you sound like So-  
reaper aims his shotguns at her face.  
Reaper: you going finish that sentence?  
D.va: so..some boring loser? hehe...  
Reaper: aren’t you a bit young anyway.  
D.va: 19 is the age back in Korea, I kinda got pulled into MEKA before my family could take me out for my first drink.  
Reaper hum, not my problem.  
reaper necks the whole glass.  
Reaper: D.va go ask tracer how long till we land.  
D.va: okay.

[flash back to blackwatch]  
roughly 4 years after McCree joined.  
McCree: woo-he time sure does fly round these parts.  
Reyes: yeah seems like only last week I slammed your head into the desert sand for weapon smuggling.  
McCree: I still feel that hairline fracture sometimes.  
Reyes: anything to make you learn. Anyway, your next mission is in 72 hours it’s a bad one you are going lead a squad into a warlord’s den it’s basically a suicide mission.  
McCree: what other kind we do ‘round 'ere?  
Reyes: that’s the right attitude.  
McCree: did ya ever feel frightin’d or worried when you out there back durin' the omnic crisis?  
Reyes: feelings like that are what get you killed, besides why would I?  
McCree: well ya know you were a youngin back then not much older than I durin' it, would'er been a lot ya missed out in if ya kicked the bucket.  
Reyes puts the files on the mission down and walks back over to McCree.  
Reyes: what kinda stuff would be missing? plenty of friends on the field and even if you do end up biting a bullet at least you died doing something good, can’t say that when you were working with a gang.  
McCree: mmh I see yer point old timer.  
Reyes grabs a bottle of fire whiskey from the cabinet.  
Reyes: A life on the run for felonies you probably never really stopped to enjoy the little crimes.  
Reyes poured two glasses one only a 8th.  
Reyes: disfrutar de niño.  
McCree: thank ya kindly.

[back to present]  
D.va: siche hoheub.  
D.va: Tracer said it’ll be an hour or so.  
Reaper: hum you’d think the time traveler would be quick.  
d.va slouches onto the chair  
Reaper: heh viejos hábitos tardan en morir.  
Reaper pours D.va a glass.  
Reaper: this is some good stuff so try not to throw it up.  
D.va: thanks bonehead.


End file.
